Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby
by chocoherseys
Summary: Sasuke seorang duda muda beranak satu bertemu dengan seorang barista kopi yang tengah patah hati. Akankah bibit-bibit cinta dapat bersemi diantara mereka?


**Between You and I, Coffe, Tattoo, and The Baby**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, Typos, BL, BxB, Boys Love

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

_**It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon**_

_**I saw a shooting star and thought of you**_

_**I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew **_

_**If you were here**_

_**I'd sing to you**_

Alunan dentingan piano mengiringi alunan suara indah milik seorang pemuda tampan nan manis berambut pirang, pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut sedang melantunkan nada indahnya dan jari lentiknya menari diatas tuts grand piano berwarna hitam yang ada dihadapannya.

_**You're on the other side**_

_**As the skyline splits in two**_

_**Miles away from seeing you**_

_**But I can see the stars from America I wonder, do you see them too?**_

Namikaze Naruto, nama seorang pria blonde yang terkenal sebagai salah satu barista pembuat kopi terhebat di dunia itu tengah dilanda kegalauan yang hebat. Ia tengah merindukan seseorang yang telah menjerat hatinya. Seseorang yang sudah menempati tempat tertinggi dalam hatinya selama dua tahun itu.

_**So open your eyes and see**_

_**The way our horizons meet**_

_**And all of the lights will lead**_

_**Into the night with me**_

_**And I know these scars will bleed**_

_**But both of our hearts believe**_

_**All of these stars will guide us home**_

Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari Amerika dan terbang menuju Amsterdam untuk melepaskan kerinduannya terhadap pemuda Hyuuga yang sudah menjeratnya dalam rantai cinta yang pemuda itu buat, Hyuuga Neji. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang yang sudah menjerat Naruto dengan pesonanya, hanya ia yang bisa menjinakkan sang bad boy Namikaze ini.

_**I can hear your heart on the radio beat**_

_**They're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us**_

_**Back to the time you were lying next to me**_

_**I looked across and fell in love**_

_**So I took your hand**_

_**Back through lamp-lit streets and knew**_

_**Everything led back to you**_

Pekerjaannya sebagai barista kopi terhebat ini membuatnya berada jauh dari sang kekasih, kini ia berada di Amerika mengurus perusahaan kopi terkenal milik keluarganya sedangkan Neji harus berada di Amsterdam sedang menyelesaikan tugas perusahaan milik keluarganya juga.

_**So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?**_

_**Hear the song my heart is beating to**_

_**So open your eyes and see**_

_**The way our horizons meet**_

_**And all of the lights will leave**_

_**Into the night with me**_

_**And I know these scars will bleed**_

_**But both of our hearts believe**_

_**All of these stars will guide us home**_

_**And oh….**_

_**And oh…..**_

_**And oh…..**_

_**whoa**_

_**I can see the stars from America**_

Dentingan dari tuts piano mengakhiri alunan indah suaranya.

"Haaaaa" terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir ranum tipis miliknya.

Namikaze Naruto anak semata wayang dari dua orang pengusaha kopi terkenal di Amerika, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ia memiliki wajah tampan tetapi mungkin bisa dibilang manis, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, serta bola mata sapphire biru seindah langit dimusim panas. Darah Jepang dan Amerika mengalir dalam nadinya, Minato ayahnya berasal dari Konoha sedangkan ibunya Kushina berasal dari Amerika.

Naruto memiliki kulit tan eksotis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan juga tubuh yang tegap. Ia sangat menyukai musik dan juga tato. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika melihat tato vertikal bertuliskan "Namikaze" leher jenjangnya itu. Ah jangan lupakan piercing ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

Sudah sebulan lamanya ia tidak bertemu langsung dengan Neji karena disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus perusahaan dan juga barista terkenal cukup menyita waktunya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

'Dret Dret…' deringan telepon genggamnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuts pianonya.

Dilihat ada sebuah email masuk dari sang Ayah.

_**From: Tousan**_

_**To: Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Son, tugasmu diperusahaan sudah berakhir.**_

_**Kau bisa berangkat ke Amsterdam jika kau mau.**_

_**Temuilah Neji, kurasa pemuda itu juga sudah merindukanmu.**_

_**Tiket pesawat dan segala yang kau perlukan sudah Tousan siapkan.**_

Kemudian terlihatlah senyuman manis dari bibirnya, ia akan segera berangkat ke Amsterdam menyusul Neji. Dan ia pun mengetik sesuatu kemudian pergi kedalam kamarnya untuk menyiapkan koper bajunya.

_**To: Tousan**_

_**From: Namikaze Naruto**_

_**Arigatou Tousan.**_

_**Aku menyayangimu.**_

Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah ada seseorang yang tersenyum bahagia membaca emailnya, walaupun termasuk anak yang nakal. Naruto sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah Naruto berada, disebuah bandara di Amsterdam. Ia tengah menyeret kopernya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone yang bertengger dikedua telinganya. Melihat pemandangan Naruto seperti itu membuat setiap wanita maupun lelaki terpesona. Banyak sekali lelaki yang terjerat dengan pesonanya, banyak yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi _Seme-_nya bahkan banyak lelaki juga yang menginginkan Naruto menjadi _Uke-_nya tetapi sayang, Hyuuga Neji lah yang telah mendapatkan hati sang _Uke_ manis ini.

Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi Neji jika ia datang kesini, tujuannya ingin memberikan Neji surprise. Ketika ia melihat taxi yang lewat dihadapannya langsung saja ia menghentikannya dan masuk kedalam taksi itu.

"Island street number 8." ucap Naruto kepada sang supir taxi.

Setelah sekitar satu jam kurang tibalah Naruto didepan sebuah rumah mewah yang bertuliskan nama seorang "Hyuuga Neji" disebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kediaman milik kekasihnya itu, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut tanpa permisi karena memang Naruto sudah sering mengunjungi rumah tersebut. Lagipula Neji tak menyewa pembantu atau pelayan untuk sekedar membukakan pintu. Naruto sendiri juga sudah mempunyai kunci duplikat rumah tersebut, jadi ia bisa masuk kapan saja ia mau.

Ketika telah memasuki rumah itu Naruto menaruh sembarangan koper miliknya dan ia langsung menuju dapur milik Neji, ia mengambil sebuah botol bir kesukaannya yang memang selalu ada didalam kulkas dikediaman milik Neji ini. Kemudian Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar milik sang kekasihnya yang berada dilantai dua, tetapi ketika menuju tangga besar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua Naruto menemukan jas, kemeja, celana panjang, tas, dasi, berceceran disepanjang tangga menuju kamar Neji. Perasaan tak enak pun hinggap dihatinya, perasaan akan takut, penasaran, khawatir, marah, kecewa, bermunculan dihatinya.

Naruto pun memacu langkahnya cepat menuju kamar sang kekasih, dan lagi ketika Naruto berada didepan kamar Neji. Pintu kamar Neji terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok dari dua orang pria, yang satu berambut coklat panjang tengah tengah mencumbu pria berambut merah darah milik seseorang yang Naruto ketahui. Rekan bisnisnya, penerus perusahaan Sabaku.

"Brengsek…." desis Naruto. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya dan menyandarkan dirinya kepintu kamar Neji dan dengan tenang masih menenggak bir yang ada ditangannya. Sepertinya kedua lelaki yang sedang dilanda nafsu dihadapannya itu tidak menyadari akan kedatangannya.

"Enghh Neji…" desah pria berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat dipelukan Neji yang masih memakai celana panjangnya, sedangkan pria itu sudah telanjang bulat tak ada satupun helai benang yang menyelimuti tubuh pucat pria bermarga Sabaku itu.

Naruto pun hanya memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ada kemarahan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, kesedihan bercampur didalamnya. Manik sapphirenya terlihat meredup dan menatap tajam kedua pria tersebut.

"Sungguh penyambutan yang berkesan Hyuuga, Sabaku." ucap Naruto dingin sambil menengguk birnya.

Mendengar suara tersebut Neji maupun Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung mengarahkan kedua bola mata mereka kearah pintu. Didekat pintu tersebut terlihat seorang pria blonde sedang bersandar dipintu dengan memegang botol bir ditangannya.

"Naruto!" ucap mereka berdua terkejut. Mereka berdua pun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing dan Gaara langsung menarik selimut yang ada didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Oh hai." sapa Naruto datar.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan ini." ucap Neji terbata.

Naruto tak membalas perkataan Neji, ia malah mengeluarkan telefon genggamnya dan menelefon seseorang.

"Cabut semua saham yang ada diperusahaan Hyuuga dan Sabaku!" ucap Naruto dingin.

Kedua pria tersebut membelalakan mata mereka, terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan oleh pewaris Namikaze itu. Karena Namikaze merupakan kolega besar kedua perusahaan tersebut, dan juga pemegang saham terbesar. Bisa kacau jika sang pewaris Namikaze tersebut mencabut sahamnya.

Kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya yang masih menampakkan ekspresi tak percayanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven tengah bersimpuh didepan pusara seseorang sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Manik onyx hitam yang terpatri dikedua belah matanya terlihat sedikit sendu memandang nisan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memakai kemeja putih panjang yang ia gulung lengannya sampai siku, dasinya yang tidak terikat rapih berada didadanya, dan dua kancing kemejanya yang ia buka. Such a bad boy isn't it?

**Uchiha Naruko**

**Born: October 10 xxxx**

**Dead: June 12 xxxx**

Sebuah nisan milik mendiang istri tercintanya, orang yang mampu melelehkan kebekuan hati sang pangeran Uchiha yang terkenal dengan keangkuhan dan kedinginannya. Uchiha Naruko, istrinya yang telah wafat lima bulan lalu dikarenakan kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkan dirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat dan merenggut nyawanya itu.

"Hey Dobe aku datang." ucap Sasuke sambil meletakan buket bunga yang ia bawa.

"Aku bawakan bunga kesukaanmu…" sambungnya lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kepelitannya dalam berbicara berubah menjadi seseorang yang banyak bicara jika datang ketempat mendiang istrinya bersemayam.

Naruko sendiri semasa hidupnya sangat menyukai bunga merah berduri tersebut, sampai-sampai mansion pribadi mereka berdua pun ditanami oleh bunga mawar disekeliling halaman belakang mansion tersebut.

"Kau tahu sendirikan mana mungkin aku membawakanmu ramen ichiraku kesukaanmu." ucap Sasuke.

"Ryuu sudah bisa membaca sekarang, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pintar. Dan dia merindukanmu Baka! Terkadang dia masih menangis ketika ia teringat kepadamu, jahat sekali kau membuatnya merindukanmu!" sungut Sasuke kesal memandang batu nisan tersebut.

Beginilah rutinitas Sasuke jika sedang mempunyai waktu senggangnya, ia akan menyempatkan berkunjung ke makan sang istri tercintanya itu. Dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercerita kepada Naruko mengenai putra semata wayang mereka maupun tentang keseharian Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah lengannya, dimana terdapat sebuah jam tangan hitam yang melilit indah dilengannya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, lain kali aku akan mengajak Ryuu untuk menjengukmu…"

"Aku merindukanmu Naruko." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Kemudian ia pun bangkit dan memandang sekilas batu nisan tersebut kemudian pergi dari tempatnya menuju mobil sport mewahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

Uchiha Sasuke seorang lelaki keturunan Amerika dan Jepang, seorang duda muda tampan yang mempunyai anak satu tersebut sedang memacu mobil sport berwarna merah miliknya dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. Sasuke termasuk kedalam daftar salah satu _The-Most-Wanted-Man _oleh beberapa majalah yang ada di Jepang, penampilannya yang selalu membuat lelaki maupun wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Sasuke merupakan anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, darah Uchiha yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya membuat ia mempunyai perawakan yang tampan serta dingin. Kulit alabaster serta mata onyx khas Uchiha melekat padanya. Fugaku adalah seorang klan Uchiha yang berketurunan Amerika maka dari itu Sasuke mempunyai tubuh tegap yang tinggi, rahang yang tegas, hidung yang bangir serta mancung, bibir merah tipis, alis mata yang tebal.

Sasuke pria yang sangat menyukai kopi ini adalah seorang pebisnis ulung sama seperti sang kakak Uchiha Itachi dan sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku, darah murni Uchiha yang diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuatnya benar-benar menjadi pria idaman wanita. Dan lagi Sasuke mempunyai hobi yang unik yaitu membuat desain tato, bahkan Sasuke sendiri mempunyai satu tempat yang khusus membuat tato untuk orang-orang berkelas atas.

Jangan salahkan masa muda Sasuke, Sasuke termasuk anak yang nakal dan terjerumus pergaulan yang salah. Tetapi Sasuke masih bisa membatasi pergaulannya itu karena Uchiha selalu bermartabat dan bisa menata hidupnya dengan benar. Naruko pun, mendiang istrinya tersebut sangat menyukai tato buatan Sasuke semasa hidupnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampailah Sasuke disebuah mansion mewah bak istana, itu adalah mansion keluarga Uchiha. Ia pun memasuki mansion tersebut kemudian memarkirkan mobil sport mewah berwarna merahnya itu, ia segera memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Ketika Sasuke berada diruang keluarga ia melihat sang Ibu Uchiha Mikoto sedang memangku seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar satu setengah tahun, anak itu sedang memegang buku bacaan untuk anak berumur lima tahun. Jenius sekali anak tersebut.

"Daddy!" serunya saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang muncul dihadapannya, ia pun langsung loncat dari pangkuan Mikoto langsung berlari kearah sang Ayah.

"Hey Son!" ucap Sasuke lembut dan langsung memeluk dan membawa putranya itu kedalam gendongannya.

Sasuke dan Naruko memang mengajarkan kebiasaan berbahasa inggris kepada putra semata wayangnya itu, karena memang Naruko sendiri adalah seorang wanita Uzumaki yang berketurunan Inggris dan Jepang. Maka dari itu mereka membiasakan agar putranya tersebut memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Daddy dan untuk Naruko ia memanggilnya Mommy, tetapi untuk anggota keluarga yang lain mereka berdua mengajarkan putranya untuk memanggil yang lain dengan bahasa Jepang. Tujuannya agar putranya tersebut tidak lupa akan budaya Jepang sendiri. Ah sungguh orang tua yang patut dicontoh bukan? Tetapi sayang putra semata wayangnya itu kini harus merasakan rasanya hidup tidak memiliki sosok seorang Ibu disisinya.

Uchiha Ryuunosuke, anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruko. Ia berumur satu tahun setengah, berperwakan tampan walaupun masih dalam ukuran batita. Mempunyai wajah dan rambut yang sangat mirip dengan sang Ayah, hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir merah tipis, alis tebal, sangat mirip seperti sang Ayah. Bahkan bisa dibilang Ryuu adalah chibi Sasuke. Dan terdapat manik sapphire indah dibalik kedua matanya, salah satu peninggalan ibunya yang diturunkan kepadanya.

"How is your day Son?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium pipi tembem milik putranya itu.

"Sepelti biasa Dad aku bosan dilumah." jawab Ryuu yang masih cadel itu.

Mikoto yang melihat adegan putra bungsunya dan cucu kesayangannya itu hanya tersenyum miris karena mengingat sosok sang menantunya yang seharusnya sekarang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman?" ajak Sasuke.

Sosok pangeran Uchiha yang dingin itu hilang jika ia sudah berada dihadapan sang anak semata wayangnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Ryuu. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anaknya bahagia.

"Benalkah? Yeay I want Dad! Lets go to the park now yeayyyy!" teriak Ryuu gembira.

"Not now Son, kita akan pergi besok." balas Sasuke.

"Ugh yare-yare." kata Ryuu sedikit merengut.

'Aku akan menjaganya sekuat tenagaku, seperti janjiku padamu Anata.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi merengut Ryuu mirip dengan sang Ibu hanya mengacak gemas rambut raven milik anaknya itu. Ternyata bukan hanya manik sapphire yang diturunkan oleh Naruko kepada Ryuu, sifat cerianya juga ia turunkan kepada darah dagingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto berada, disebuah kedai kopi miliknya, setelah lima bulan yang lalu ia memergoki sang mantan kekasih yang ternyata berkhianat dibelakangnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang tepatnya ke kota Konoha. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka kedai kopi dan berusaha melupakan luka yang ditorehkan oleh sang pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Kedai kopi tersebut terlihat sangat mewah, interior dan segala macam alat-alat untuk mengola kopi tertata rapih didekat meja bartender. Naruto selaku pemilik kedai kopi, ia pun bertugas sebagai peracik kopi karena ia merupakan salah satu barista kopi terhebat yang ada didunia. Naruto mempunyai gelar sebagai barista kopi terhebat tidak dengan cuma-cuma, ia harus menghabiskan waktunya tiga tahun untuk belajar serta mengikuti segala macam kontes kopi internasional di Amerika.

'Haaaaa kurasa aku butuh udara segar.' batinnya.

Kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, tak lupa ipod serta earphonenya berada digenggaman tangan sang Namikaze tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Shikamaru sahabat Naruto yang sekaligus bekerja sebagai salah satu barista selain dirinya dikedai milik Naruto sendiri.

"Keluar." balas Naruto seenaknya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya saja itu terkadang membuat Shikamaru ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke laut, bahkan ia juga bingung kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan orang seperti Naruto. Yang tingkahnya terkadang seperti anak kecil kemudian bisa berubah menjadi orang yang dingin.

_Sementara itu di Mansion Uchiha_

"Yeaaaay come on Dad! Hurry up! Aku sudah tak sabal ingin pelgi ke taman yeaaay!" ucap Ryuu penuh semangat. Entah kenapa jika Ryuu menggunakan bahasa Jepang ia masih agak cadel dalam berbicara tetapi jika ia menggunakan bahasa Inggris ia tampak tidak kesusahan dalam menyebutkan huruf tersebut.

"Iya sabar Son." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Kemudian dengan Ryuu yang ada digendongannya duda tampan tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport miliknya, setelah mendudukan Ryuu ke kursi penumpang disebelah kursi supir. Ia pun langsung memacu kendaraannya tersebut menuju taman kota.

Setelah sampai ditaman kota, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir khusus. Dan ketika ia menggendong Ryuu keluar dari mobil banyak sekali ibu-ibu yang sedang mengajak main anak mereka terpesona akan sosok duda muda tersebut. Lihatlah Sasuke sekarang, ia menggunakan kemeja panjang hitam yang sengaja ia lipat hingga siku, dua kancing atasnya sengaja dibuka. Wanita mana yang tidak meleleh melihat pesona sang duda ini.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang anak, Sasuke pun mendudukan anaknya yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun itu dibangku taman.

Banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan ice cream kesukaan mereka, terbukti dengan suara berisik yang mereka keluarkan dan hal itu membuat sang Uchiha kecil yang sedari tadi anteng melihat langit mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Daddy I want an ice cream….. can I have some?" ucap sang anak dengan tatapan anak kucing terbuang itu. Hanya dua orang yang bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu, mendiang sang istri dan anaknya.

"Haaa baiklah. Ayo ikut!" ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau Dad, panas sekali jika aku halus ikut membelinya." ucap Uchiha kecil itu. Sasuke pun hanya berdecak gemas mendengar penolakan sang anak.

"Baiklah tapi kau jangan pergi kemana-kemana." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang anak untuk membeli ice cream yang tak jauh dari tempat sang anak duduk.

Ketika sang ayah sedang sibuk membelikan ice cream untuknya Ryuu melihat sosok yang mirip dengan sang Ibu. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan foto ibunya yang ada didekat tempat tidurnya.

"Mommy…" bisiknya pelan.

Kemudian ia pun berusaha turun dari bangku taman tersebut tetapi kakinya yang masih kecil itu tak bisa menggapai tanah dengan baik maka dari itu pun ia terjatuh dan mengakibatkan dengkulnya lecet sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

'Bruk'

"Aduh cakit sekali." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis. Matanya terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap mengeluarkan kristal bening tersebut.

Kemudian ia pun teringat dengan sosok yang mirip sekali dengan sang ibu, ia pun langsung berdiri dan memaksakan kakinya yang sakit untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya disebuah kursi ditaman kota yang tak jauh dari kedai kopi miliknya. Dan ia mengenakan earphone kesayangannya yang tesambung dengan ipod putih miliknya dan mulai menutup matanya menikmati alunan lagu yang ia dengar. Kepala ia sandarkan kesandaran kursi taman.

Namun ketika belum lama ia menutup matanya ada yang menarik-narik celananya, Naruto pun kesal karena acara santainya diganggu. Ia pun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat seorang bocah yang ia kira berumur satu tahun setengah itu tengah menarik-narik celana panjangnya dan menyebutnya "Mommy"

Earphone yang sedari tadi ditelinganya pun ia lepas, karena takut ia salah dengar ketika bocah dihadapannya itu menyebutnya mommy.

"Mommy….. Apa kau mommy-ku?" tanya Ryuu yang masih menarik celana Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan bocah itu pun hanya mengernyit heran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai^^ **

**Perkenalkan aku author baru dan ini fanfict pertamaku**

**Semoga kalian suka ya dengan ceritanya**

**Jika ada yang ingin menyampaikan saran dimohon untuk meninggalkan review**

**Karena review sangat membantuku untuk memberikan aku semangat dalam mengetik dan melanjutkan cerita ini hehe^^**

**Review?**


End file.
